


Fancy Dinner

by Scorpmarine



Category: Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Job, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, public fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpmarine/pseuds/Scorpmarine
Summary: Damon had always found these kinds of fancy businesses dinners particularly boring, and he knew Liam had nothing on under that overly expensive fur coat.Damon in suit x Liam in that fur coat he had on in the songbird music video.
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fancy Dinner

一只手攀上了Liam的大腿。

Liam向手的方向看去，手的主人却一副毫不知情的样子，另一只手还悠闲地晃着酒杯，蓝色眼珠转来转去就是转不到Liam身上。Liam叉起盘子里的一块牛肉送进嘴里，那只手却正好摸进了他的腿间，隔着裤子的布料蹭过他的阴茎，Liam差点呛着。手的主人显然发现了，动作很快地朝Liam眨了眨眼，天杀的DamonAlbarn，Liam翻了个白眼，这就是他路上神神秘秘提出给无聊晚宴找的所谓乐子？座位排得挺紧，Damon的动作很不显眼，Liam抿了抿嘴决定不管他了。Damon转过头，跟另一边的人聊了起来，他的手还在Liam的腿中间磨磨蹭蹭。

正当Liam把心思放回了牛扒上，那只手钻进了他的裤子，玩起了他的阴茎。Liam停下手里的切切叉叉深吸了一口气，不用看他也知道Damon在旁边笑得很开心。手圈上Liam的阴茎，有规律地上下起来，Liam已经硬起来了，他有点僵硬地在座位里挪了挪，试图好好吃完盘子里的东西。

有人拍了拍Liam的肩膀，他尽了最大的努力没表现出被吓出魂来的样子，转头看到自己有段时间没见过的朋友。“Liam！亲爱的！你看起来棒极了！这件皮草太适合你了！” “谢谢！我们太久没…见了！”Damon在旁边笑出声来，Liam在那只不老实的手臂上掐了一把，作为回应那只手捏了捏Liam的阴茎，他不得不假装咳了一声盖过本可能会被听到的声音。

他的这位好友接着开始跟他聊起了Lennon，Lennon的乐队，Molly，Gene…怎么还没完没了了，Liam头昏脑胀地想，我怎么就生了这么多小孩，不能再生了…

Liam已经硬得滴出水来了，Damon的手摸向了更深的地方，慢吞吞地摩挲着Liam的穴口—谢天谢地那位朋友被别人拉走了—一只手指借着前液轻轻戳了进去，Liam的两只手很呆滞地反复切着盘子里已经切好的牛肉，明显不知道怎么运作了。

一只手指变成两只，等到变成了三只，Liam已经不会动了。红晕从领口爬上了Liam的脸颊，桌上的人在各吃各的，只有始作俑者在欣赏这番景色。“怎么了亲爱的，”Damon用闲着的那只手撑着头问，“不舒服吗？”Liam眼泪都快下来了，扭着腰不知道是想躲还是想迎合，“Albarn……”他咬牙切齿地警告。“什么事亲爱的？”“打住。”“打住？”“打住。”

Liam用力过度地推开椅子，起身才意识到好几个人在看他，“抱歉，”他挤出一个笑容，“去去就回。”

——

Liam当然知道Damon跟在他身后，这不影响他把厕所门狠狠摔上。他接了一捧水抹了把脸抬头看镜子里的自己，这红晕一时半会下不去了。“一如既往的光彩照人，宝贝。”Damon进来了，确定厕所没人后反手锁上了厕所的门。“你他妈在想什么？”Liam瞪着他嘶声道。Damon没说话，三两步上前把Liam困在洗手台前吻了上去。Damon的吻技Liam是知道的，那条伦敦舌头在你嘴里又转又缠快得你根本不知道自己到底有没有在回应，没过多久你就七荤八素双腿发抖地软在他怀里了。

Damon把Liam抱起来让他坐上洗手台三下五除二脱下他的裤子解开他的皮草，Liam全身发热脑子根本转不动，还没等他反应过来Damon就已经捅进来了。Damon一边慢慢进出一边在Liam颈侧啃咬，Liam只知道抱着他随着他顶撞的动作发出没有意义的音节。Damon的速度慢慢地上去了，Liam被撑得好满，他把Damon的西装抓得皱皱巴巴，喘得厉害。

“转过去。”Damon抽出身来，拍了拍Liam的屁股。Liam晕头转向地转了个身，镜子里的Damon看着他，镜子里的他看着自己。Damon按住他的肩胛，阴茎擦过过长的皮草又一次埋进了他的股间，Liam紧紧闭上了眼睛。这个姿势进得很深，Damon不停地重重捣着他的前列腺，让他发出甜腻的声音。

“睁开眼睛。”Damon贴着他的耳畔低声说。Liam照做了，他能看见自己的阴茎一下一下地蹭着洗手台，蹭上自己腹前。黑色的皮草敞得很开，Damon一只手揉着他的乳首另一只掐着他的胯，手指用力地掐得骨节发白，在Liam的腰上留下红色的指印。“看啊。”Damon舔着他的耳垂，“看你多美。”Damon捅得好深，好舒服，Liam看见眼泪留下自己的脸颊，他张开嘴但已经发不出声音了。Damon伸手握住Liam的阴茎撸动起来，又加快了进出的速度，他大张着嘴喘着气，Damon对着镜子看进了他的眼睛，他射得胸前全是。

Damon低头吻上了Liam发着抖的嘴唇，Liam全身都在抖，但Damon下身的速度没有减慢过，他伸出双手紧紧抱住Liam，最后深深顶进几次，射在了Liam的身体里。Damon就这么抱着Liam直到他不再发抖，呼吸平稳下来。

——

Liam比Damon要晚一些回到餐桌旁。“没事吧Liam？”旁边的人问他，“你看起来不是很好。”“我没事。”Liam勉强笑笑，感觉到Damon的精液往下淌了些，心想他再也不要干这种麻烦事了，偏偏Damon捏了捏他的手朝他眨了眨眼，Liam觉得自己没办法遵守诺言。


End file.
